


Loyal to a Fault

by ALPHAwolf



Series: Unpopular Pairings, For Those Who Dare [5]
Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: Bodyguard AU, First Meetings, Human AU, M/M, Manipulation, No underage, Pre-Canon, Sexual References, Shen is a spolied brat, bad interpritation of chinese culture, gore???, i rushed this, im so sorry, its very rushed, my idea of how they met, wolf is a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: When Shen and his most faithful follower first met none could have predicted the chaos that would one day follow.
Relationships: Boss Wolf/Lord Shen
Series: Unpopular Pairings, For Those Who Dare [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/891735
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just for reference:  
> Lǐngdǎo- pack leader/leader/alpha  
> Shen is 18 and Lǐngdǎo is 16

Shen lazed gracefully on the steps of his father’s throne, splayed in a rather un-princely manner that he would likely later be scolded for. The albino couldn’t care less, closely observing the intricate silver embellishments of his finger blades in boredom. He’d rather be in the garden sharpening his weapons than waiting around to appease his parent’s whims.

They had insisted upon him taking a personal guard ever since the assassination attempt the day before, though he didn’t see the point. He had slit the assailant’s throat with ease.

Shen frowned, he could hear them marching up the steps now, his parents appearing that little bit regaler as they waited for their head of security to appear.

“Please dear, try to keep an open mind.” His mother beseeched softly from where she stood by her husband’s side. He merely rolled his eyes, having every intention of being as difficult as possible for his new _protector_.

First to appear up the stairs and before the throne was the head of the Láng clan and imperial security. Shen had never bothered to learn his name, he merely recognised him by his barbaric clothing and the twin scars down his chin. The one to follow behind was someone he hadn’t noticed before, though evidently a member of the same pack, only dressed in a dark Hanfu with his hair tied. _The uniform of a royal bodyguard._

Shen’s eyes thinned. _Surely not_. He looked to be his age, possibly even younger. He hardly looked qualified for the job, there was hardly a scar on him!

The two bowed lowly before the imperial family, the clan head’s rough voice grating out.

“Your highnesses, may I present my eldest son, future leader of the Lang clan, Lǐngdǎo.” The two stood straight and the younger stepped forward. Shen noted that no longer standing beside his father he was a lot taller than he had first appeared, and more masculine too. His piercing black eyes were evidently focused on the back of the room in an attempt to avoid any eye contact, giving Shen the time to look him over from where he sat.

_Well, he was certainly nice to look at, if anything._

“He is ready for service.” The elder Láng announced, his son taking the queue to turn towards Shen and fall to his knee in a deep bow.

“I will lay down my life to protect you, your highness.” His voice was surprisingly gruff for his age, like his father’s. “You have my undying loyalty.”

Shen studied him a moment in silence, unimpressed.

“We shall see.”

The prince stood abruptly with unparalleled elegance, striding out of the room with such perfectly timed steps on his bare feet he seemed to float.

His parents would no doubt be disappointed by his rude behaviour, but he had little patience for their overprotective nature.

The confused pup turned to his father, certain this had _not_ been a part of the ceremony. His mentor gestured hurriedly for him to follow, the adolescent scampering to his feet and jogging after the disdainful prince.

The emperor sighed to himself, his beloved sending him a reassuring smile.

Their son would warm up to the guard. _Hopefully_.

~~s~~

Shen padded through the royal gardens, his feet trailing off the path and onto the forbidden grounds towards his favourite pistache tree. His guard followed without hesitation, probably unaware he could be beheaded just for stepping off the stone. He was exceedingly stupid, in Shen’s opinion, and he had decidedly ignored him ever since the ceremony.

Right after their being made acquainted, Shen had stormed off to his room, shutting the door in his bodyguard’s face. The man had the nerve to _knock_ on his door, hesitantly calling through.

“Eerr, your highness? I’m not supposed to leave you alone...” He went unanswered, the door creaking as he peaked inside. A knife was readily thrown in his direction, the door closing just in time to shield him from the blade.

He hadn’t attempted to enter the prince’s room since, leaving a respectful distance between them while he shadowed the royal.

Shen sat under the red foliage, leaning against the trunk and taking out his sharpening rock. Lǐngdǎo fiddled about with his sleeves as the older worked at sharpening all the weapons he had hidden beneath his bodice, the hiss of the blades scraping against the sediment hardly as soothing as it usually was, what with the other constantly fretting with his uniform. He never seemed comfortable in it, probably used to those tight-fitting pants and shirts the rest of his barbaric clan wore.

“Will you stop fussing!?” Shen bit, the other immediately freezing with a muttered apology. It was the first exchange they’d had in three days, and with any luck Shen hoped it would be the last. He found the other’s presence... distracting to say the least. Being constantly overseen made it difficult to get on with the experiments he usually would and made him ever so slightly... self-conscious. He supposed though, it would only be temporary. Either he became used to the other or his parents no longer saw need for him, and then he could get on as he usually would. For the meantime he’d just have to train the other to _stop playing with his damn clothes!_

He was just about to scold the other again when he suddenly froze on his own, body rigid.

His head snapped upwards and his eyes thinned, teeth bared as a blur of red leapt from above.

The camouflaged attacker was tackled to the ground before he could raise his weapon against a member of the Kǒngquè family, Lǐngdǎo roaring as he grabbed the other by the head and slammed it against a rock.

The assassin stabbed at him in an attempt to get free, but he was too small in comparison to the other and the bodyguard hardly seemed to notice the weapon graze his arm. Flailing desperately did nothing but tear the other’s Hanfu as he slammed his head into the rock again, hard.

Shen watched as he did it again and again, even after the attacker had gone limp. Blood gushed over the stone like a trickling waterfall and splattering onto the guard’s hands.

It was brutal and messy, and Shen had never been more enchanted in his life. It was so... primal, and wild. No skill or elegance, just violent brute force.

Lǐngdǎo didn’t stop till there was a sickening crack from the attacker’s skull.

There was a crazed look in the other’s eyes as he panted, the aggression slowly fading from them as he stood, red dripping from his hands. A drop had even splattered across his cheek, making him look rather savage.

He turned to Shen, chest still heaving. The blood in the prince’s body rushed south, adrenaline coursing through him.

“Are you alright?” The albino nodded, hypnotised by the blood running down his face. He didn’t even notice the pack of guards running from the palace to assist them.

They rushed to remove the body, one gesturing to Lǐngdǎo. He nodded to Shen before going over to the man’s side.

“I’ll relieve you, go clean up.”

“He will stay as he is.” Shen interrupted firmly, the new guard bowing in respect of his wishes and assisting in cleaning up the mess of blood off the royal garden.

Lǐngdǎo came to stand beside the prince, closer than he had been before. His eyes were flickering about like a dragonfly in flight, watching everyone closely for signs of another attack.

Shen smiled to himself, returning to sharpening his weapons. He would finish his task, and then... he would have the vicious beast for himself.

~~s~~

The prince’s robes dragged behind him as he strolled casually into his chambers, leaving the door wide open. Lǐngdǎo stood by the opening, curiously looking into the ornately decorated boudoir.

“Well? Hurry up.” Shen demanded, his bodyguard’s eyes widening. He hesitantly stepped inside and softly shut the door behind him, looking the room over.

Weapons hung all over the walls, a pink bonsai tree sitting on the table while lace and silk were draped on every surface. A tub filled with water was by the balcony, a table beside it with several vials, a jug, and a pile of folded cloth atop.

Lǐngdǎo eyes swept over the room once more for any sign of an intruder before landing on Shen’s lithe form, eyes doubled in size as the other slipped his white robe off his shoulders slowly, undoing the front before letting it drop to the floor.

He quickly averted his gaze, face bright red.

The metal talons on Shen’s feet clattered against the floor quietly as he sauntered naked over to the recently filled tub. Slowly, enticingly as possible, he removed all the weapons strapped to him or adoring his fingers and toes, letting them clatter onto the table. He then walked up the steps and lowered himself down into the warm water, turning to look at his guard’s reaction.

Lǐngdǎo was less red now, standing to attention with his hands behind his back and eyes fixed on the wall. _Of course_. He’d have to step things up a little to get his point across.

Shen sighed in exaggerated relief as he went about undoing his hair, shaking the long white silky tresses loose. Still no reaction, so he continued with his usual bathing routine, taking the vial of scented oils from the table and shaking a small amount onto his hand.

With the lewdness of a courtesan he began to clean himself, making unnecessarily obscene sounds as he ran his hands all over his body. Still the other didn’t even peek his way, so he got louder, rubbing and gripping his body.

The other was clearly aroused, a sizeable tent in his tattered robes and his cheeks bright pink, but he wouldn’t crack.

Shen frowned. Evidently the other had more self control than he’d assumed.

He finished cleaning his body and submerged himself fully under the water, before standing fully exposed to the other and picking up the jug of warm water on the table. He poured it over himself to rinse off before stepping out, taking the first towel off the table and drying his hair.

It reached down to his hips and as such took a while to dry, but on the upside the longer he was naked the more chances his guard had to snap.

Next, he ran oil through the ends of his hair and pinned it back up before using the second cloth to dry his body.

His clothes for dinner had already been set out for him, the blood red dress robes laying on his bed. He saw no reason he had to dress so pompous for a light meal, but then his parents did like their little traditions.

“Dress me.” Lǐngdǎo’s mouth fell open as he finally looked his way. “Well?” He still looked horror struck, Shen rolling his eyes at the other. “I was almost assassinated for a second time, as far as I’m concerned you have proved yourself to be the only one of my servants I can trust. Now dress me.”

“But... err.” Lǐngdǎo looked at his bloody hands, the prince gesturing to the tub. The other seemed to catch on, walking over and slipping off the top half of his Hanfu so he could wash the caked blood off. Shen sat and watched, his legs crossed regally as he observed him.

Lǐngdǎo’s muscles rippled as he moved, pale scars littering his biceps and defined torso. Shen bit his bottom lip, eyes following the water dripping down the other’s skin.

He dried himself roughly with the towel Shen had used on his hair, staining the white brown. He didn’t care, staring at the other as he fetched his clothes for him.

Shen stood for him and watched as his face twisted into concentration, hesitantly attempting to help the other into his robes. To Shen’s dismay he became so focused in his task he quickly lost all embarrassment, struggling to work out how to close the robes up without gazing upon the prince’s flesh.

His Hanfu was still open at least, so Shen had a nice view.

Once they were both dressed and the albino had all his weapons back in their places Lǐngdǎo escorted him down to the royal dining hall, several flights of stairs travelled in silence.

He was relieved of his guard at the entrance, Lǐngdǎo given his hour break whilst the imperial guards which oversaw his parent’s safety took over.

His mother was before him the moment he entered, expression flooded with relief.

“Shen! Oh, thank the ancestors, I was so worried when I heard!” She hugged him tightly, his eyes rolling. Even his father appeared relieved as he sat at the table, the servants beginning to test their food and drink.

The youngest of the Kǒngquè family sat leaning against his hand, a rather sour look on his face as he waited impatiently.

“Are you alright, my dear?”

“Quite, mother.” He automatically replied.

“...We may have to double your guard if these attempts continue.” The emperor began in an attempt to start a conversation.

“My guard is perfectly capable, father.” His son replied rather harshly, surprising both his parents. They gave one another a curious look.

“Very well, if he has your trust.” His father agreed.

“Completely.” They both looked rather happy about that, the prince choosing to ignore it and instead shooing away the tester and beginning to eat.

“You know,” his mother began, “the Soothsayer said you two would get along well. I had my doubts, but once again she was quite correct.”

Shen couldn’t help rolling his eyes. The stupid old goat had his parents wrapped around her finger, if only it weren’t so taboo to kill a Soothsayer.

“He is adequate, that is all.” Shen insisted, stabbing a radish rather violently.

They ate in silence as they usually did after that, and by the time he had finished Lǐngdǎo had returned, dressed in a fresh uniform. Shen detested the sight, much preferring him half naked and covered in blood.

He escorted him back to his room, Shen gesturing in welcome for the other to follow him inside again once they arrived. He gladly followed, walking through the room and checking the balcony for any assassins. The prince only rolled his eyes. They were far too many stories high for anyone to climb up unnoticed.

“Tell me, Lǐngdǎo,” Shen began, deliberately referring to the other by name as he sat on his bed, letting his leg slip out from his robe, “where do your loyalties lie?”

“The Imperial family.” He replied immediately as he stood tall before the other, his hands behind his back.

“More specifically.” At that the other looked lost, Shen sighing at just how dull he was. _Well, at least he was pretty._ “Do your loyalties lie with the Emperor, or me?” The other took a moment to reply, his face scrunched up in thought.

“You.” Shen smiled, his eyes thin.

“I wish for proof of your loyalty.”

“Anything.” The answer was fast, his guard more than eager to prove himself. _Perfect_.

“There is an item in possession of the head of the Hóng fù jǐnjī clan. My father refuses me it, on account of the value it holds to the clan and their high status. I wish you to... retrieve it for me.”

“Of course! What is it?” If he had a tail Shen was certain it would be wagging.

“A gold dagger, encrusted with rubies.” Lǐngdǎo nodded, looking ready to sprint off and complete his task. Shen stood, walking right up to the other and whispering quietly. “No one is to know of this, do you understand?” He nodded, his throat bobbing as he looked down at the other with obvious desire. The albino smirked and turned away, going to sit back down.

“The house of Hóng fù jǐnjī is on the edge of the city. You can’t miss it, it’s covered in gold. According to my intel you will find the blade in the family head’s room on display.” They were a pompous lot, the Hóng fù jǐnjī.

Lǐngdǎo nodded again, Shen smiling as he motioned that the other was dismissed.

~~s~~

When Shen awoke to the rising sun shining through his balcony window, he immediately noticed a silken cloth draped over something on his bedside table, his tired brain certain that hadn’t been there when he’d fallen asleep.

With a yawn the prince lifted it, becoming overwhelmed with delight as he found the jǐnjī blade underneath, glittering in the morning light.

He had always coveted the beautiful blade, and now he had it, as a symbol of his guard’s loyalty no less. Shen grinned to himself and gently ran his finger over the cool metal, already planning to fasten the weapon to his upper thigh.

The albino slowly sat up, setting the decorative weapon aside and undoing his hair. He took the comb from his bedside and ensure it was perfect before positioning himself on the bed, laid out with the skin of his upper thigh exposed. He splayed his thin robe out, showing off the red pattern at the hem as he picked the golden blade back up and nursed it gently.

“Guard.” It only took the other a moment to open the door and peek inside.

“Sir?” Shen smiled and gestured with the blade for the other to enter.

“Well done.” Lǐngdǎo stood in front of him, his face surprisingly unhappy despite the praise. 

“There was... a complication.” He admitted, Shen’s eyes thinning at him as he clutched the dagger’s hilt.

“ _What_?”

“Lord Jǐnjī woke up and tried to stop me- “

“Then you should have killed him!” Shen bit, sitting up abruptly.

“I-I did,” Shen’s body relaxed, “I threw his body in the jungle and made it look like a bandit attack.” Shen fingered the tip of the blade, appearing to be in thought.

”Impressive.” He set it beside him and reached for the jade vessel by his bed, pouring a small amount of baijiu into his cup.

“Your clan is the just the kind of army I could use in the future, should the need arise. That is if they are anything like you.”

“They will be at your service.” His guard assured.

“So, you will swear your life, and the life of your pack, to me?” He held out his cup and the blade to the other, Lǐngdǎo’s eyes widening as he realised what the other was suggesting.

He fell to one knee, taking the weapon and cringing as he made a clean slice down his palm, clenching his fist till a drop of blood fell into the royal’s wine.

“I swear.” Shen smiled as he lifted the cup to his lips, extending his leg out to rub up the other’s side. He trailed it up to the guard’s shoulder as the warrior began to look heady, his eyes drinking up the other’s ivory skin.

He slowly began to lose his resolve, stooping closer to the other’s leg and making a primal sound as he breathed in his royal scent.

Shen made a breathy sigh as the other nuzzled his ankle, the barbarian losing himself and gripping the prince’s heel as he dragged his nose up the inside of his leg, slowly working his way higher and higher.

Shen moaned as the other’s rough lips made their way over the soft skin of his inner thigh, his cup slipping through his fingers and spilling onto the floor.

He fell back into the bed, the other growling as he crawled on top of him.

His eyes were as wild as they had been when he’d brutalised that assassin, Shen’s entire body tense in a state of extreme arousal.

With equal violence the prince grabbed him by the hair and yanked him down for a biting kiss, their bodies melting together in the morning light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked!


End file.
